


lose that sinking feeling

by ardatyakshi (keelahselai)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad Dirty Talk, Camboy Luxu, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Forced Voyeurism, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Praise Kink, Unrequited Lust, hes named after lust for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelahselai/pseuds/ardatyakshi
Summary: Idly, he wondered if the master had meant for him to become like this. He had to have known, he had to have seen everything that came after the first end.





	lose that sinking feeling

**Author's Note:**

> happy national rat day heres luxu porn
> 
> pls note that a.) luxu is closer to being xigbar than og luxu at this point and b.) i didnt describe him bc this is like...a few generations still before bbs and hes not physically the nasty rat we know and love
> 
> this is the horniest and most self indulgent thing ive ever written oh my god and also i havent written porn since 2013 please be nice

It had been years.

The lives Luxu led were no less uneventful than his first; all so different from each other despite the recurring similarities between each lifetime.

Some things never changed. He was always Luxu, he was always the one who oversaw cataclysm, and his keyblade always returned to him. Not that it all was an easy task.

Ash and ruin followed in his steps, orbiting No Name like a once-in-a-lifetime comet. It was to be expected, the master had told him. His role was simply observing the devastation that followed until the time came, whatever that meant. And at first, it was beyond difficult.

When he was young, still in his first body, Luxu had simply been rooted to the spot watching the horrific sight of Kingdom Hearts rip itself to devour the lost hearts on the fated battlefield. The second time he oversaw strife, he'd nearly forgotten his place and _helped_ the victims. But doing so was against the master's wishes, so he only watched and learned what burning flesh smelled like.

Lifetimes followed much the same, brief periods of peace followed by apocalyptic disaster. It used to affect him, Luxu really did care.

Though time wears most things away, empathy being one of them.

His footsteps shook the lightest dusting of ash his pants in his wake as Luxu limped back to a land governed by masters, long since abandoned and left to rot. He stood outside the gates, gazing up at the darkened castle that he would make his home once more. He'd lived here once, after the first war. This had been his home, but he felt nothing toward it now but detached appreciation as a place to stay. Luxu hefted the worn handle of his box and tightened his grip on No Name before unlocking the world and reentering the Land of Departure.

Antique artifacts cast long shadows in the lonely hallways of the castle, the sole sound being Luxu's quiet steps sacrilegiously breaking the silence bearing down across the world. He found his way to his old bed as easily as if that lifetime had been mere days before and he was just coming home from a weekend trip, propping his keyblade against the wall and collapsing on the filthy sheets with a groan.

As little as it phased him anymore, mass death was a real mood killer. Luxu's eyes slipped shut, arms behind his head with brows creased as he tried to rid his mind of frozen screams and despair. It didn't help.

Idly, he wondered if the master had meant for him to become like this. He had to have known, he had to have seen everything that came after the first end.

Despite the horrors still fresh in his mind, Luxu's hand inched south.

He'd done everything that was asked of him and more. He'd grown, changed to suit his role. He couldn't quite remember the master's face anymore but it's fine, really, Luxu was sure he wouldn't have the same face if they met again. If he looked at him with once more, with pride at his handiwork.

Luxu groaned again, hand now very much in his pants.

Part of him knew it was ridiculous to hold onto his little crush; after all, it was over a century ago he'd last seen the master by now. His memory would have faded from his mind if he hadn't gripped onto each of them so tightly, twisting them to suit his own narrative and pushing himself further after his master as some sort of preventative measure against forgetting too much. Luxu knew that in his first life, this would've been an incredibly terrible mistake, but who's to say he by any means was the same person he was back then?

He slung his left arm over his face, panting into his sleeve. _Fuck._ His hand curled around his dick, already at half mast through his still-slow pumps. Images of slow unzipping and sloppy kisses and yeah, so what if the thoughts of death and destruction still hadn't left his mind? It made for a nice background ( _Maybe it wasn't the worst mood killer,_ he mused), a setting to imagine the Master - _his_ master returning and celebrating his role.

Yeah, celebrating his role.

His knees parted even more, picking up the pace now. He swiped the precome beaded on his head with a thumb, then his hand was down and squeezing the base of his dick. The arm across Luxu's face found a new home gripping the moth eaten sheets below and he _whimpered._

His eyes had slipped shut at some point, imagining blue eyes- no, a blue eye with the slit pupil blown wide with lust above him and hot breath on his neck telling him how _good_ he was, how well he followed through with his role.

"Master," he whimpered, hips rocking into his hand. He thought of leather gloves tracing up his inner thighs, ghosting over where he most needed his touch and moaned again, unburdened now by his unoccupied arm. Luxu's eyes slid open again, and met blue.

Not above him, not where he wants it it be. But the familiar, elegant curve of his keyblade was still propped against the wall mere meters away with its all-seeing gazing eye silently observing the scene before it.

What should have happened was a rush of embarrassment he'd never fully recover from and abrupt chastity for the rest of his long, long life. That's what should have happened but instead, even more heat shot to his groin and a hazy smirk found itself on Luxu's face.

"Foresaw this too, huh?" A dry laugh escaped him, despite the predicament. Rather, more likely _because of_ it. "Sure hope this chunk of the future never made it into the Book, as if I'd want... what's-his-face reading about this."

The other apprentices were largely faded from his memory, aside from the vague notion of their personalities and their animals. They weren't relevant to... well, the task at hand.

Heh. At hand.

A particular twist of his wrist provoked a low whine, legs falling further apart before thinking better and upon ripping what remained of his clothes off and hauling himself up to his knees facing No Name. "Was this supposed to happen, too? Was this something you manipulated into me like you did to mess with the others into falling into line?" Despite his words, a jagged smile was on his face, head lolling back. "Did you push and poke me this way 'til I got here so I'd still be loyal after so long? Molding me into your perfect little Luxu that'd go along with his role and follow you _forever?"_

He dragged his blunt, dirty nails up the inside of his thighs, skirting around his dick and slowly on up over his hipbones and ribs to his nipples. "No skin off my back if you did. I ain't complaining." Luxu smirked and thumbed himself, small circles sending tiny shivers down his spine. "As if I would in the first place. Unless you'd want me to." He gave a low, lecherous chuckle.

"I know you already congratulated me before you sent me off, but I got a couple ideas for if you come back one of these days." The idea the Master would ever return was laughably distant, but Luxu'd picked up a nasty habit of letting his mouth run lately. Besides, it's not like there'd be any consequences for running his mouth. The Master hadn't reprimanded him to be proper at all when he left, so he probably had free reign to do as he pleased. Probably.

His smile curled wider. "Whatever you want's cool with me. Top, bottom, anything's good. Better than good. I'll admit, I _was_ thinking about you right over me, telling me even more how well I played my role. Couple fingers in my ass, too." Luxu's hand traced up to his neck, other returning home to his dick. "Marking me up a little around here, a little bit everywhere. Maybe I won't shut up 'til you wrap those gloves around my neck and squeeze." And oh, if that thought didn't shoot straight to his dick. He bit his lip and hardly bothered to suppress the low, keening moan it called out from him. "Oh yeah, definitely that last one. Gods, I want you to wreck me."

He rolled his hips into his hand, lost in his own filthy thoughts. "Or maybe I'm on my knees with your dick in my mouth, I could pick a vessel with some nice dick sucking lips next time. Holding your hips still while I go to town, or..." Luxu grinned wolfishly. "I've got a hand full of your hair while I fuck your face." He paused, looking pensive for a moment. "Did you have hair? Hope so. Bald ain't normally my thing."

Luxu picks up the pace on his dick, thighs shaking. He was getting close, and at some point he'd started squeezing his own throat, making his words rasp out. "I hope your ass is still as nice as it was back then, at least. I wouldn't mind fucking you into the... whatever we're doing it on. Shoving your face into a wall maybe, and just pounding. No mercy."

It really shouldn't have been as hot as it was to imagine being as ruthless as he was imagining to someone like the Master, but Luxu was far past the point where he considered things like that. Eh, whatever.

"But I really wouldn't mind you bending me over a desk and fucking me right into it, whispering all hot in my ear and not giving me a second's rest." His hand stuttered in its feverish pace and Luxu half-buckled, moaning without restraint. _"Fuck,_ I want that."

"Fuck," he repeated, giving up on the show he'd been attempting to put on and dropping to all fours, sweaty forehead resting on his forearm with hair falling over his face as he was _close, close, closer, and-_

Hot come spilled over his fingers and for once, Luxu fell quiet as he rode out the orgasm with a soft exhale from o-shaped lips. He stayed there for a moment, panting as he did his best to resist the sleepy, boneless feeling that tended to seep into this vessel after coming. Instead, a sly grin wormed its way onto his face and he pushed himself back up to his knees, staring back at the Gazing Eye without shame as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his own come off his palm. He kept his gaze locked on the keyblade for a moment before his smile faded to a hollow expression and he flopped back onto the filthy bed with rubbery limbs and let his eyes slip shut.

"Get your ass home, master," he said tiredly to the empty room.


End file.
